Un oscuro y Mágico amor
by Miok.H
Summary: Después de su estancia en New York, Reino decide volver al país del sol naciente con el único objetivo de conquistar a su caperucita, pero al llegar ve sin querer un la tv donde una fría mujer niega la existencia de la chica que él ama...¿Qué hará Reino con lo que acaba de pasar?
Hacía unas cuantas horas que había arribado a Japón, después de un largo viaje desde New York, estaba cansado y me preparaba para ir a dormir en mi tétrico ataúd. Entonces mis sentidos sensoriales me pedían a gritos encender la Tv, la cual estaba presentando un show de situaciones reales en el marco legal de Japón, bastante aburrido hasta que noté a aquella mujer de mirada fría la cual se me hacía bastante familiar. Su esencia y energía espiritual era muy similar a aquella chica ojimiel que entro a mi pecho algunos meses atrás, sin embargo esa esencia y aura tenían un parentesco de ascendencia a Kyoko, así que concluí que era su madre.

-Obviamente no lo entendería ya que yo no tengo hijos.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sentí unas nauseas horrible. Esa energía que emanaba era horrible, asquerosa; sentí el frío de su corazón. Era tenebroso, sabía que era madre y aun así fue capaz de asesinar a su hija ante un público nacional.

Tuve que apagar la televisión antes de ser contaminado por aquella energía extraña. De todos modos algo no cuadraba, así que emprendí mi camino en busca de aquella chica negada para hacer acto de presencia, aunque ella me odiará y a pesar de que aquel sentimiento que es más fuerte y oscuro que el amor, me atrae demasiado. Desde que estuve separado de ella, la extrañe y no solo su oscura aura, sino su presencia. No estaba seguro si en realidad estaba enamorado, pero ella ya no era un capricho, así que primero debía saber el estado de aquella dama de la oscuridad antes de buscar respuestas a la madre de la misma.

Llegue al restaurante donde la chica se hospedaba, sabía del lugar ya que le había pedido a un amigo hacker buscar la información de la última y actual residencia de aquella chica, estuve a punto de entrar a la estancia, pero escuche voces, me dirigí al lugar donde se originaban estas y no fue una linda sorpresa encontrar al estúpido de Fuwa Sho abrazando a la chica de ojos ambarinos. A pesar de que sentía una gran molestia que se originaba en mi pecho, estaba bastante asustado ya que no habían signos de sus explosivas reacciones cada vez que estaba aquel rubio oxigenado cerca, esto denotaba que tan fuerte fue la impresión de ser negada por su madre.

Seguí observando desde las sombras rogando que no le ocurriera nada a la chica, aquel desagradable ser, se separó de ella y lo vi alejarse, aunque poco me importaba el camino que tomase, ahora toda mi atención estaba en la chica de mis sueños que muchos pensarían que son pesadillas, pero para mí, eran sueños de la persona que se había incrustado en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Observe a la chica caer al suelo ya que sus piernas no soportaron su liviano peso y note como se aferraba de aquella piedra, cosa que no me gustaba ya que aquel amuleto que tanto apreciaba estaba demasiado cargado de energía negativa y a pesar de que ella manejaba espíritus vengativos originarios de sus tristezas, su vulnerabilidad actualmente era muy alta y sería un buen platillo para los verdaderos demonios. Esos seres malvados no pensarían dos veces en tomar el alma pura de aquella chica y esto causaba demasiado temor e impotencia a mi persona, ya que aún estaba aprendiendo y no podría protegerla de ser necesario.

-Caperucita, por favor suelta aquella piedra ¿Podemos hablar?- le dije lo más comprensible posible no quería que la energía negativa aumentara y además no sabía dirigirme a ella, Kyoko no se giró hacia mí, entonces decidí agacharme frente a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial.

\- ¡Que quieres maldito Beagle, vete!- Expresó bastante enojada y fría, demasiado fuerte a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, no sabía cómo decirle que la apoyaba, que la quería y que me dolía verla sufrir.

-Por favor, solo un momento- Me acerque a ella, a lo cual esta se arrastró hacia atrás y me lanzó aquella piedra para protegerse de mi paranormal ser, sin embargo no deseaba tocar ese oscuro talismán algo que inevitablemente ocurrió, solo para sentir como un remolino de recuerdos inundaban mi cabeza y me sentía ser transportado al pasado doloroso de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Mamá, es- estas bien?- Observaba como una chiquilla de coletas pelinegra- que identifique como la Kyoko pura e inocente- que se acercaba lentamente a una mujer bastante estresada, su energía estaba inestable, era obvio que estaba batallando contra una fuerte depresión.

La mujer al notar la cercanía de la pequeña solo atino a dar un manotazo, para alejarla y gritarle que se fuera. La mujer se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio lanzando un suspiro doloroso, para luego quebrarse en un silencioso llanto, signo que mostro que emocionalmente estaba más inestable. Me quede observando los movimientos de la mujer para saber que escondía en su corazón, a pesar de que a la vez trataba de buscar una salida. No podía mantenerme en este lugar ya que mi energía se debilitaba rápidamente, entonces la mujer se puso de pie y tomo rumbo a la habitación de la niña que ya dormía y en su rostro habían residuos de las lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes y sosteniendo con fuerza la piedra Corn.

Aquella mujer despiadada tomo el amuleto mientras decía -Por culpa tuya y de tu padre mi prometedor futuro se ha ido al caño y a pesar de que mis sueños se han ido al traste ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable de hacerte daño? Te juro que nunca te revelare el nombre de tu padre, el aún vive, pero no permitiré que haya una pizca de felicidad para ti en mi presencia Kyoko- Apretó la piedra con fuerza para luego abandonar la habitación y solo pude quedar petrificado, por todos los indicios que dio esa mujer, el padre de la chica ojimiel vivía, debía buscarlo no permitiría que esa mujer hiciera sufrir aún más a aquella que amaba, iba a salir de la habitación cuando la pequeña Kyoko despertó, así que solo atine a acariciar su cabeza y pedirle que durmiera, ella me sonrió y me dijo -Gracias ángel por acompañarme mientras duermo- lo cual me causo ternura, cuanto deseaba que la Kyoko de mi tiempo pensara lo mismo que esta pequeña, aunque lamentarme no iba a reivindicar mis errores, estaba saliendo de la habitación para buscar la identidad del padre de Kyoko, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que volvía a estar en el "presente", la caperucita me miraba temerosa y me sentí bastante incómodo con la situación así que solo atine a abrazarla fuerte, no obstante sin lastimarla.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho- dije con la voz quebrada, mi serenidad se había ido y me había contagiado con la energía negativa, esta causaba que me sintiera muy mal y que unos fuertes deseos de llorar por la difícil situación de aquella chica.

-¿D-De qué te disculpas?- Preguntó sorprendida tratando de soltar mi agarre, así que disminuí la firmeza, a pesar de aquello aun la abrazaba. Quería alejar esa energía negativa aunque de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, es decir, absorbiéndola, era peligroso, en estos momentos estaba en un callejón sin salida. Solté mi abrazo y le entregue a Corn en sus manos, ella me miraba desconcertada por mi forma de actuar.

-Te juro, así tenga que morir, que hablare con esa mujer, con tu madre, no permitiré que le haga más daño a la única mujer que he amado- la mire a los ojos y me puse de pie, aunque tuve que apoyarme en la pared, estaba bastante débil. Acaricie su cabeza y trate de salir de lugar, pero lo único que sentí fue una gran oscuridad rodeando todo mi ser para finalmente caer en la inconsciencia.

-Oba sama, gracias por la ayuda no sé qué le ocurrió- Desperté escuchando la voz de mi dama de la oscuridad, sin embargo continuaba fingiendo mi inconsciencia, además que ponerme de pie era un gran reto para mi actual estado.

-No te preocupes Kyoko chan. Me preocupe bastante cuando me pediste ayuda, no olvides preguntarle al chico porque se desmayó y si es grave que vaya al médico- Vaya, así que en realidad existían personas que se preocupaban por un desconocido cualquiera. La mujer se retiró y decidí sentarme, fue bastante difícil pero lo logre.

-Ir al médico es imposible para mí condición- Dije sobresaltando a la ojimiel que creía que aun andaba en el mundo de los sueños e intentando ponerme de pie lo cual no tuvo resultado por el mareo que me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

-¡No te pongas de pie! ¡Maldito Beagle! Aun estas débil de lo que sea que tengas- Dijo Kyoko entregándome un vaso de agua, el cual bebí su contenido de un solo trago.

-Gracias, pero debo irme acabo de prometerte algo caperucita y lo cumpliré- dije esperando a que las fuerzas llegaran a mis piernas.

-Tendrás que esperar debes recupérate, ni creas que permitiré que salgas en tu estado. Además que primero me vas a explicar ¡¿Por qué demonios vas a visitar a mi madre?!- Dijo pasando del tono normal a uno preocupado y por ultimo al desconcertado así que decidí explicarle la situación.

-Está bien, lo hare, te lo diré pero no sé si me creerás y después de explicarte me iré. ¿Entendido?- conteste pensando cómo le explicaría ese enredo, así que mejor empecé hablando acerca de mis paranormales poderes, ella asintió con la cabeza y decidí empezar mi relato.

-Bueno cuando me fui de Japón después de la última vez que nos vimos, he desarrollado rápidamente mis poderes, a tal punto que puedo reconocer las relaciones familiares de sangre solo por la presencia y esencia de la persona, además de algunas deducciones según el comportamiento de los implicados. Entonces hoy llegue a Japón y vi el programa donde apareció tu madre, pensé que era coincidencia el apellido ya que no es muy común, pero luego el aura de defensa y odio que emanaba era bastante similar, solo que muchas veces más fuerte que la tuya y bueno me preocupe de tu reacción a las palabras de tal magnitud que aquella mujer pronunció, así que deseaba venir a apoyarte y bueno pues cuando lanzaste aquella piedra, vi ciertas cosas, que me dicen que tu lazo paterno está vivo y quiero comprobarlo. Así que hablare con tu madre y eso es todo caperucita- dije agachando mi cabeza para ocultar el leve rubor que se asomaba en mis mejillas.

-Jajajaj no creo que mi padre este vivo...- dijo tratando de sonar incrédula a mis palabras, pero note un trazo de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- Buscare la verdad y cuando la tenga, te demostraré que a ti nunca te mentiría, eres demasiado importante para mí, como para mentirte- Dije seriamente mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a la pelinaranja para darle un beso en la mejilla, tratando de transmitir aquellos sentimientos extraños que constituyen el tan popular amor. Luego solo salí de la habitación despidiéndome silenciosamente de los caseros y emprender mi camino a la seguridad de mi ataúd en busca de reforzar mi débil energía.

Desperté renovado y con todas mis energías, preparado para el ajetreado día que tendría, tome una ducha y luego desayune. Tenía el día libre así que averiguaría la compañía en trabajaba la licenciada mujer para pedir una charla y después de una minuciosa búsqueda en la información de aquel programa nocturno, di con el camerino de la mujer y el horario de llegada en la tarde para prepararse para el programa.

Ya con toda la información lista y en mi cabeza, emprendí camino al estudio y con solo unos coqueteos las chicas del staff me permitieron entrar. Estaba buscando la zona de camerinos, cuando me encontré a la dueña de mi corazón en el pasillo acompañada por un joven que no conocía y esto causaba envidia a mi ser, pero decidí no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y seguí mi camino dejando perpleja aquella chica, yo también lo estaba ya que siempre busco llamar su atención molestándola, pero no quería meterme en problemas antes de saber la verdad.

Después de caminar por un rato encontré el camerino al cual entre rápidamente y cerré poniendo el seguro tras de mi o eso insinúe.

-¿Quién es usted? Esto es propiedad privada, no tiene el permiso de entrar- Dijo bastante calmada y pensando que me intimidaría con la energía de sus frías y contundentes palabras, aunque no logro su cometido.

-Creo que no está en posición de preguntar quién soy yo, pero si le diré porque estoy aquí. Quiero saber la verdad, yo sé que tiene una hija a la cual le ha hecho bastante daño y no será algo bueno para su imagen profesional si el público sabe de la existencia de su hija ¿No cree, usted? - Le amenace con su imagen, la reputación lo es todo para los abogados y le sacaría toda la información muy fácilmente.

-¿Hija? Que buen chiste ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero? ¡No tengo hijos, ellos son un estorbo, así que retírese!- Dijo a la defensiva, poco a poco estaba cayendo, su energía se fue alterando, aunque su exterior se notaba impasible.

-No necesito dinero, solo necesito saber si el padre de su hija aún vive, tengo imágenes de ella. Kyoko Mogami, y el Presidente de LME Lory Takarada está bajo su tutoría, tengo información que perjudicaría su carrera, así que le conviene que me cuente la verdad acerca de su padre- Respondí con confianza con lo cual se desestabilizo y su temple emocional se derrumbó, se siente tan bien jugar con las emociones de las personas, así que he matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro, me he divertido y he conseguido la información que necesitaba.

-¿Q...Que? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Fue esa chica, le dije que le daba el permiso, pero ya no estaríamos emparentadas- Dijo para luego percatarse del poder de las palabras, sonreí burlonamente y mostré mi teléfono con la grabadora encendida.

-Está bien, ese hombre aún vive y está muy cerca de ella, aunque no lo crean no diré su nombre, porque ni siquiera lo conozco, ahora váyase, ya obtuvo lo que quería- Dijo dándose la vuelta, esperando que me fuera, pero no era suficiente necesitaba por lo menos su apariencia o un recuerdo de ella, así que me acerque. Toque su hombro y todos los recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza, su tez oscura, su cara no la recuerda, una prueba de embarazo positiva con una carta de admisión a una universidad extranjera "Todo se fue a la basura al momento de conocerlo, todo es su culpa, pero… ¿Por qué no puedo odiar a este bebé?" me sorprendieron esas palabras del fondo de su corazón, pero aún más como me empujo y la inevitable caída al suelo por el uso de mis poderes.

-¿Reino? ¿Que fue eso?- Entro la chica sin mirar a la mujer enfrente suyo y posar sus ojos en mi cuerpo aun en el suelo - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Otra vez te enfermaste? Vámonos, tenemos que hablar, por favor disculpe las molestias de mi amigo, nos retiramos señora Mogami- Dijo ella levantándome y sacándonos del camerino, me siguió jalando, hasta alejarnos del estudio para llevarme a otra similar y a un pequeño vestidor con un gran traje de pollo al cual no le di importancia.

-Umm… ¿Me puedo ir? Tengo que buscar a alguien- Ansioso rompí ese cómodo silencio, debía seguir buscando el paradero del padre de Kyoko, en cambio la mencionada solo avanzo frente a mí y puso su mano en mi cabeza.

-No iras a algún lado, ni mucho menos a buscar a alguien. Ya es bastante tarde, si vas a ir a algún lado, es a casa a dormir y a recuperar energías, volviste a usarlas en cosas innecesarias, además no te he pedido que busques a mi padre. Al menos es bueno saber que tengo un padre y que está en algún lado- Dijo ella bastante seria mientras revisaba mi cara buscando algún moretón o rasguño.

-Ohh, caperucita no deberías estar cerca del lobo feroz, porque este, te puede comer de un solo mordisco- Dije burlonamente por su cercanía, así que porque no obtener una recompensa por la información obtenida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso, quién es el lobo? Además para que lo vas a buscar si él no sabe que yo existo y necesito que descanses, me preocupa que estés por ahí, como fantasma asustando a las pocas fans que ya te quedan ¡Cuida tu imagen!- dijo ruborizándose un poco, esa respuesta tan tsundere, hizo sorprender y latir mi corazón a una mayor velocidad, así que la tome de las manos y la abrace muy fuerte para luego darle un beso en la mejilla para ponerme de pie e irme, dejándola más roja que un tomate. Tenía que obedecer a mi dueña, así que iría a dormir, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a la caperucita escribiendo que quería verla en una cafetería cerca de LME.

Desperté y me prepare rápidamente ya que estaba tarde para mi encuentro con Kyoko ya tenía una estrategia para buscar el padre de la chica. Haría una lista de todos los hombres que han estado en contacto con la ojimiel, llegué apresurado al lugar y afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo, me senté en una mesa y algunos minutos después llego la caperucita al encuentro, pedimos café y lo acompañamos con tarta de frambuesa.

-Kyoko tengo un plan para continuar la búsqueda de tu padre, cada vez estamos más cerca, así que quiero que hagas una lista de todos los hombres con que has tenido contacto-Dije bastante despreocupado mientras terminaba mi café. En cambio ella me miraba perpleja, seguro creía que no seguiría con la búsqueda, pero una promesa es una promesa.

-Todavía sigues con eso, ya déjalo. No importa ya, además has hecho mucho por mí, con el asunto de mis padres- Dijo ruborizada y esto me causo ternura, sin embargo aquella encantadora situación se desmoronó al momento en que sonó el teléfono de mi acompañante.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, el presidente necesita hablar conmigo y ya el conductor de él viene en camino. Haré la lista, no es que te esté ayudando solo lo haré para conocer a mi padre- Dijo Kyoko después de recibir la llamada. Pague la cuenta a lo que ella se quejó ya que quería pagar su parte, pero no lo permití. Le sonreí y salimos de la cafetería esperando a que la recogieran.

De una "pequeña" limosina bajo un hombre vestido de mayordomo, tenía una curiosa esencia, pero no le tome importancia, solo su tez me causaba más curiosidad, pero la deje de lado para despedirme de la chica que cautivo mi corazón. Después de eso, el carro inicio su marcha y en ese momento me percate, las grandes coincidencias de ese hombre con el padre de Kyoko, con lo que atine a correr y tratar de alcanzar aquel auto que afortunadamente estaba esperando el cambio de semáforo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, me pare en frente antes de que continuara su marcha, cosa que exitosamente logre sin dificultades ni heridas.

La ojimiel salió del auto bastante pálida y preocupada, sabía que me iba a regañar, no obstante antes de escuchar sus objeciones, me dirigí al conductor que había salido del auto y toque su hombro, donde los recuerdos de él interactuando con Saena llegaron a mi mente y el enlace paterno se volvió evidente, había encontrado al padre de mi amada sin mucho esfuerzo, ya me había acostumbrado al uso de mi energía, por lo que solo sentí un leve mareo que se fue inmediatamente. Lo mire perplejo y solo pude voltear a mirar a Kyoko que noto mi perplejidad y ato los cabos sueltos en un segundo agrandando su mirada.

-Reino ¿Sebastián es mi padre?- Preguntó a lo que solo atine a mirar al hombre frente a mí y asentir, este abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, la sorpresa e incredubilidad se asomó a sus ojos.

-Señor Sebastián hay mucho de qué hablar, lo mejor es que vayamos con el presidente y le contaré la historia en el camino-

Subimos al auto y le conté toda la información que tenía y el confirmo que una vez estuvo con una chica bastante linda y que esta estaba celebrando haber presentado un examen de admisión en una prestigiosa universidad y una cosa dio la otra, pero que al día siguiente ya no se encontraba a su lado y a pesar de que la busco, nunca la encontró y algunos años después se rindió en buscarla y empezó a trabajar con Lory.

Todo cobro sentido, pero de todos modos los dos querían tomarse una prueba de ADN para confirmarlo. Tenían bastante por hablar ese par, aunque primero debían explicarlo todo a Lory, así que decidí dejarlos solos tenían mucho de qué conversar. Baje del auto y le dije a ella que si deseaba hablar conmigo después me llamara.

Continúe mi camino, todo paso bastante rápido, no sabía que tantas cosas ocurrirían en menos de tres días, esperaba que con este poco tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos, la chica tomara en cuenta que iba en serio con ella, seguí mis divagaciones hasta escuchar el grandioso sonido de mi teléfono.

-Umm...Reino, quisiera hablar contigo ¿Podríamos hablar en el parque cerca a la casa donde me alojo?- Mi corazón latió con solo el sonido de su voz, acepte y decidí ir a su encuentro, aunque faltaba casi dos horas para vernos, pero la ansiedad solo hizo que fuera al lugar acordado.

La hora llego y ella se acercaba, pero aun no me notaba así que me acerque lentamente y sople la parte trasera de su cuello a lo que salto sobresaltada y yo solo pude sonreír.

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?!- Dijo sobresaltada yo solo sonreí y ella me miro enojada.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes caperucita ¿Qué deseas de este perro del infierno, pero sirviente de tu corazón?-Dije inclinándome como todo un caballero causándole un sonrojo fuerte a la chica.

-Quería agradecerte, por lo que hiciste pude conocer a mi padre, aunque aún no se su verdadero nombre, pero fue bastante agradable saber que no estaré sola, sin embargo no creo que pueda corresponderte, yo no quiero volver a amar, ni quiero que me hagan daño y tampoco quiero hacerte daño a pesar de que en el pasado te pasaste, tu mereces alguien mejor- Dijo bastante triste y a pesar de sus palabras, su espíritu deseaba que no me alejara y ni me miraba a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a aquella chica que cambio mi mundo?

-¿Por qué dices aquello? El que no te merece soy yo, te hice daño en el pasado, te moleste, incluso puse en cautiverio a uno de tus espíritus vengativos. Soy un ser malvado, pero tú me cambiaste y pelearía hasta el fin del mundo por tu amor- Dije tomando su rostro suavemente y mirándola a los ojos, tratando que no evitara verme a la cara.

-Kyoko...Mm... Yo sé que nuestro comienzo no anduvo por el mejor camino, yo... Solo deseaba arrebatarte de Sho y luego botarte, pero después de conocerte, me cautivaste a tal punto que ahora no sales de mi pecho. No dejo de pensarte día y noche. Aunque si me das la oportunidad de quedarte junto a mí como una bella dama de la oscuridad tendremos dificultades, porque más que nadie sabemos que la vida no es color rosa y que esta puede ser más oscura que el mismo color negro. Yo te brindare "un oscuro y mágico amor" por siempre y para siempre si decides aceptarme y si no me aceptas haré hasta lo imaginable para que me ames- la abrace, la mire a los ojos y me acerque lentamente para besarla, toque sus finos labios con los míos transmitiendo los sentimientos que había exteriorizado tiempo antes, me separe de ella y un increíble sonrojo cubría su rostro- ¿Tú, mi dama de oscuridad, me permitirías acompañarte como un caballero oscuro y esclavo de tu amor?-

-Yo... ¡Está bien, pero solo te digo que si me lastimas te mato! Y te remataría en el infierno- Dijo amenazadoramente a lo cual solo pude reírme fuerte y claro, estaba malditamente feliz, así que me agache a sus pies y le di una rosa negra.

-No te preocupes, que los demonios siempre decimos la verdad, a pesar de ser demonios- dije mirándola a los ojos a lo cual sonrió- Y ¿qué paso con tu padre?- dije mientras me ponía de pie y sostenía su mano para seguirla a donde me fuese a llevar.

-Pues mañana llegaran los resultados de la prueba, sin embargo ya creo que Sebastián san es mi padre. Él quiere hablar contigo así que te llevo allá, aunque aún no me ha dicho hija, pero lo entiendo, yo aún no puedo decirle padre- dijo con lo cual me puse nervioso me encontraría con el padre del amor de mi vida demasiado pronto, no había pensado que decirle.

-Hahaha es decir que tu padre me enviara al infierno antes de un día de noviazgo, espero que su temperamento no sea como el tuyo o moriré en el intento de obtener su bendición- dije en broma para aliviar la tensión que Kyoko estaba acumulando en cada paso y lo logre ya que le causo gracia mi estúpida broma.

Nos acercamos a la limosina de donde salió aquel hombre de piel morena, me acerque y le di un apretón de manos como saludo a mi nuevo suegro- Un placer conocerlo señor Sebastián-

-El placer es mío Reino, vocalista y líder de la banda Vie Ghoul apodado por la señorita como Beagle, estatura, peso y apellido desconocidos- Dijo el hombre sacando una libreta donde estaba la información lo cual me asusto un poco - Quiero agradecerle, gracias a usted conocí a mi hija y haré todo lo que pueda para recuperar el tiempo que perdí lejos de ella, no obstante también le pido que la cuide y que no le gustaría que yo me encargare, si la hace sufrir- sonrió a lo cual le respondí con otra sonrisa.

-¡Mou! Oto san no amenaces a Reino, él es una buena persona- Dijo ella sonriendo a su padre mientras yo la miraba, compadeciéndome de lo que acababa de meterme, menos mal iba enserio o sino ese par me enviarían mil veces al infierno.

-No se preocupe, que la cuidare más que a mi vida misma- Le dije y abrace a la susodicha, para luego emprender camino a cenar los tres juntos, habría mucho de qué hablar y algo me decía que su padre a pesar de aceptarme me haría sufrir por lo que hice en el pasado, pero toleraría todos mis castigos por la chica que estaba a mi lado, mi oscura y linda novia. La chica que rompió todos mis muros y me mostró un mundo diferente al que estaba habituado.

Fin...

Gracias por leer :3…. Espero que les haya gustado

Miok.H


End file.
